A Chinese utility model No. 99247747.6 has disclosed an electrical-heated decorating fireplace comprising a cast-iron housing, an electrical-heated pipe disposed within the housing, a circuit section, and a flame imitation device. Said flame imitation device of a fireplace comprises organic glasses, simple glasses, reflective films, flame imitation ribbons, electrical bulbs and a cross flow fan. Said device has the following shortcomings: the direction of wind blasted to ribbons by the cross flow fan which is fixed on a base plate of the housing is stationary, the flying intensity of ribbons is consequently unchanged, which results in slight change, low fidelity and insufficient authenticity in the general contour of flame images of ribbons. The electrical-heated fireplace disclosed in a British invention No. GB2350182 and the simulated electrical-heated fireplace disclosed in a Chinese invention No. ZL03232928.8 also have the above mentioned shortcomings.